godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Eliott Leland
Eliott Leland was a supporting character in the 2017 Godzilla film, Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters. He made a brief appearance during a flashback in the 2018 film, Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle, and also reappeared during the events of Godzilla: The Planet Eater. Appearance Eliott possesses blonde hair and brownish eyes, with an average body build. Personality Eliott was generally depicted as very steadfast to the cause of destroying Godzilla, noting it would change the course of the current government, a stark contrast to Haruo Sakaki, who would go after the monster with a vengeful nature. He was level headed, however, and wouldn't let the mission, nor his personal motive blind him to potential failure, as he ordered a full retreat due to the losses sustained by the Servum attack, a retreat he was chastised for by an emotional Haruo. History ''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters Eliott was introduced giving a rousing speech to the newly assembled battalions moving to Earth's surface. As the ships begin their descent, he also ends up speaking to Haruo Sakaki, with the latter questioning his choice of words, as they felt antagonistic to the Committee. Eliott responds by stating that the old system of governance will basically result in stagnancy, while the defeat of Godzilla will usher in change, and shake things up. On the surface, once proper base camps were established, Eliott and Haruo would speak over the new plan to defeat Godzilla, running down infantry and vehicle placement, alongside the primary objective of discovering Godzilla's electromagnetic producing organ. Shortly following this, Eliott would allow Martin Lazzari access to two teams of infantry to scout out the environment, and also assign Yuko Tani as Haruo's "handler" for the situation. A sudden attack by the Servum on Company A's base camp occurred shortly after, with Eliott, alongside Rilu-elu Belu-be taking down one of the rampaging beasts. Once the attack was over and Eliott mulled over the large equipment and infantry losses, he would order a full retreat. Haruo called Eliott a coward, to which the latter stated alternative ideas for survival, including colonizing the Moon and harvesting the Earth's resources. Metphies would then run over what the retreat would entail, noting it was strangely similar to Haruo's plan which would aggravate Eliott, who would emphasize they would not attack or draw out Godzilla. Following this, Eliott would mount an artillery vehicle, and begin the move through Godzilla's territory, which resulted in his arrival shortly after. Haruo then began an assault on Godzilla, hoping to determine its shield generating organ to little success, as his vehicle was too lightly armed. Eliott would force his crew to abandon his vehicle, and before Haruo could kamikaze the titan, Leland would open fire on Godzilla's back, providing the ground teams with knowledge on the specific organ responsible, its dorsal plate. However, as his vehicle was too slow to maneuver out of Godzilla's line of sight, Eliott would be unable to escape Godzilla's beam, which would destroy his vehicle and kill him instantly, but not before he damned Earth in a final, defiant act. Leland's death would see military command shifting to Metphies, and would be met with shock from the Committee. Haruo would note that Leland gave his life for the information required to defeat Godzilla, as well. Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle Leland made a brief appearance during a flashback, where he, alongside Daichi and Yuko Tani were shown as Haruo contemplated destroying Mechagodzilla City's command post. Godzilla: The Planet Eater List of appearances *Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters'' *''Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle'' *''Godzilla: The Planet Eater'' Category:Reiwa era - Characters Category:Military